Talk:Rukia Kuchiki
PIcture Could we add a picture of Rukia disappearing from Ichigo's sight? I think it's an awesome picture and needs to be added to the Fake karakura town section. Benihime101 (talk) 03:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Done. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Juhaku Is there reason that we're so sure that Juhaku is a Shikai technique of her Zanpakutou, and not an anime-only Kidou spell? Because 1) we already have precedent for Kidou spells that utilize a Shinigami's Zanpakutou as a medium, 2) We have precedent for as-of-yet unnumbered Kidou spells, 3) Rukia is already known for her expertise in Kidou, and 3) all of Sode no Shirayuki's techniques have "Nth Dance" as a prefix when they are first used on-screen/panel . MarqFJA (talk) 18:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) As much as I hate to spam it, this is just another case of Occam's Razor - the simplest solution is often the best one. We know that Rukia's Zanpakuto is an ice type (focused around snow), and we saw her sword stabbed into the ground while she was using the attack. The simplest answer is that it was just an ability of her sword. Also, as far as the "Nth Dance" argument goes, the same could be said of Juhaku, which wasn't given a category or number before being used. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 18:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) As Mohrpheus said, this is a case of Occam's Razor. The attack stemmed from her sword and was ice based, just like the abilities of her sword. There was nothing there to imply kidō other than the attack not following the usual naming format for her attacks but this is the anime we are talking about so..--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Occam's Razor isn't always correct; the proper definition of the principle even asserts that. And the anime studio doesn't go as far as making up Zanpakutou techniques on their own, IIRC. MarqFJA (talk) 10:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) They have done so before, like when Renji used his Bankai against Yammy; the attack he used to stun him didn't exist in the manga. Also, I don't see the difference between a Kidou and Zanpakutou ability being made up; the anime studio has shown that they can take any liberties they want, even going as far as making a one-sided fight in the manga almost even for the sake of more action. The term isn't absolute, but even so, there is less evidence to support that it is a Kidou. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 11:49, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Female Protagonist hi I was going to tell you that who agrees with me that rukia is the female prontagonist in bleach series. I mean every one knows that Actually most media considers Orihime the female lead of Bleach--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:27, January 30, 2011 (UTC) but Rukia was the first girl to come in the first episode series and bleach is about ichigo and rukia Please sign your posts. No, bleach is not about Ichigo and Rukia, it is purely about Ichigo.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:36, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually know the definition of a protagonist is someone to which the plot of story is centered around and who the audience of the story shares a connection with because a large part of the story revolves around understanding their motivations and how they relate to Others. The only protagonists in Bleach is Ichigo. While others have recurring roles in this concept the the entire series revolves around Ichigo, and no other character is remotely given the same amount connection. While Rukia maybe a central character in that she is the catalyst for Ichigo's development into the larger story as well as his primary contact on Shinigami related situations, that is where her importance begins and ends. She is not a protagonist (as the plot has never revolved around her as the hero) and she will not inaccurately be listed as such. Lack of knowledge of what the actual definition of protagonist and general assumption based on opinion doesn't determine what gets placed in the article. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:39, January 30, 2011 (UTC)